DC Superheroes VS Tokusatsu: Yami no naka de kibō
by DarkEmpressVADER
Summary: In this new world, every Tokusatsu hero you ever knew lost to their respective villains, becoming their mindless henchmen in the process. The only people who can stop these villains now come from another dimension. Can the Justice League, Teen Titans, and even the villains save the Sentai, Riders, and other heroes? ON HIATUS.
1. Introduction and the Cast

**GREETINGS, READERS!**

 **Presenting a new story for 2017:**

 **DC SUPERHEROES VS TOKUSATSU**

 **Introductory Note from the Author:**

Well, it does seem abrupt that I am currently starting this brand-new fic which is, probably, one of the first things I did ever since I got into DC Comics. I started out my interest when my fellow mates were all reading it, and soon I decided to botch things up by reading it. The first DC Story I read is actually Injustice, but I got most of my knowledge from the TV Shows, Cartoons, etc. and so on. While getting into it, I was reminded of my current (and still ongoing) fic, Marvel Superheroes VS Tokusatsu Book 1, but inside, I already am starting to have some fresh, brand-new ideas that could work with DVT (DC VS Toku), but I couldn't spit it all out, thanks to my fic, which I once strictly decided to work on for the rest of the year. Yet, I almost just want to release my ideas to the world already, so, without further adieu, instead of writing this crossover fic after MVT…

I'm starting it now, and I just have the right ideas for it.

The root of my ideas first came with the basics. I first thought it with individual plotlines. Since Civil War came out, the idea of a Superhuman Registration Act on the Toku Universe could be devastating. The flipside however, is that it is probably reserved for the Marvel side, practically for reasons. Then, I was watching one of my faves, Once Upon A Time (Season 4B), and _that is where I got my idea._ In that season, the heroes are faced with the situation of _Villains Win, Heroes Lose_ , and to me, if I could apply this to the Toku Universe, then it could mean many things such as: What if Zangyack, along with other villain organizations of the Super Sentai, won? What if the Great Legend War was won by them? What if Shocker had manipulated every Kamen Rider to do their bidding? In fact, this was the plot of _Super Hero Taisen GP 3,_ but however, this included the fact that there are still other Riders to fight off Shocker, but in this scenario, there will be _no exceptions_ ; every Kamen Rider loses to their respective enemies and lots of bad things happen. What if the respective villains of the Metal Heroes (Makuu, Madou, etc.) won against their respective heroes? Or, if want to get big (pun intended), what if every Ultra lost in their final battles against their respective evil forces? For an even greater scope, and to sum it all up, what if _every single Tokusatsu villain/villain group won against their respective villains?_ This is something we see quite rarely in the various Tokusatsu shows, but we never get to see in its full extent. However, the common thing in these types of stories (like the aforementioned _Super Hero Taisen GP 3_ ), the good side always comes from the Toku Universe, but this time around, things will be different. How? You will see soon.

As for why DC Superheroes are going to be used instead of others, well, I have two different reasons: the first one is that Marvel already has a Tokusatsu Crossover fic, which, of course, is still under production (but I assure you, it will be finished). Second, DC Superheroes have, in my opinion, something that could drive this story through its course: morals. Most people see Marvel as being more realistic (which I actually agree on) and that they mostly relate to us a bit more realistically, but when it comes to DC Comics, they are often portrayed as god-like people with high morals. That is exactly what I want to test. How will theses superheroes react to a scene wherein Shocker creates a regime in which they execute everything that they say is unjust? That is what I want to test.

So, is this going to be a trilogy like MVT? The answer is NO. First, it's non-canon to MVT, and second this will be just be one big story. I don't want it to expand it to even a lot of stuff, because this story will just be one story throughout.

So then, instead of showing the prologue, I'll list down everyone that's included, and every Toku work that will be included. (Yes, there is a lot.)

 **CAST OF CHARACTERS**

 **DC SUPERHEROES** (Note: All rosters are custom)

 **Justice League:**

Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, The Flash (Barry Allen), Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Shazam, Cyborg

 _Reserves:_

Supergirl, Nightwing, Green Lantern (John Stewart), Huntress, Red Tornado, Atom, Zatanna, Deadman, Doctor Fate, Steel, Firestorm, Vixen, Fire, Ice, Guy Gardner, Black Lightning, Gypsy

 **Teen Titans:**

Robin (Damian Wayne), Kid Flash (Wally West), Superboy, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes), Speedy (Mia Dearden), Troia

 **Miscellaneous:**

Batgirl (Barbara Gordon), Katana, Zatara

 **DC VILLAINS**

Lex Luthor, Brainiac, Enchantress, Doomsday, Lobo, The Joker, Harley Quinn, Deathstroke, Bane, Solomon Grundy, Killer Croc, Catwoman, Deadshot, Poison Ivy, Circe, Bloodsport, Giganta, Cheetah, Ares, Reverse Flash, Gorilla Grodd, Killer Frost, Captain Cold, Captain Boomerang, Sinestro, Atrocitus, Black Manta, Black Adam, Parasite, Trigon, Darkseid

 **TOKU HEROES (The Mindless)**

 **Super Sentai:**

Zyuohgers, Ninningers, ToQgers, Kyoryugers, Go-Busters, Gokaigers, Goseigers, Shinkengers, Magirangers, Dekarangers, Timerangers, Gorengers, JAKQ, and the rest of the 199 Heroes

 **Kamen Riders:**

Ex-Aid, Ghost, Drive, Gaim, Wizard, Fourze, OOO, Double, Decade, Kiva, Den-O, Kabuto, Hibiki, Blade, Faiz, Kuuga, Ichigo, Nigo, V3, Amazon, Black (did not become Black RX), Shin, ZO, J, and All Riders

 **Metal Heroes:**

Gavan, Sharivan, Shaider, Jiraiya, Blue SWAT, B-Fighter, B-Fighter Kabuto

 **Ultramen:**

Zero, Ginga, Gaia, Nexus, Mebius, Cosmos, Orb, Ultraman, Ultraseven, Father of Ultra, Mother of Ultra, and All Ultras

 **Chouseishin:**

Gransazer, Justirisers, Sazer-X

 **Miscelleneous:**

Inazuman, Kikaider, Kikaider 01, Kaiketsu Zubat, Akumaizer 3 (did not become Chojin Bibyun), Space Ironmen Kyodyne, Datetsujin 17,

 **And more…**

 **TOKU VILLAINS (The Conglomerate)**

 **Sentai Destroyers:**

Black Cross King, Ginis, Azald, Gengetsu Kibaoni, Kyuemon Izayoi, Ariake no Kata, Emperor of Darkness Z, Baron Nero, Madame Noir, Transcendenterfly God Deboth, High Priest Chaos, Enter, Escape, Ackdos Gill, Insarn, Damaras, Burajira of the Messiah, Doukoku Chimatsuri, Long, N Ma, Abrella, Hades God Dagon, Hero Hunter Silva and many others…

 **Victory Shocker:**

King Dark, Great Leader of Shocker, Doctor Sinigami, Ambassador Hell, Colonel Zol, Apollo Geist, General Shadow, General Jark, Shadow Moon, and many others…

 **New Madou:**

Demon Overlord Psycho, Reider, and many others…

 **Miscellaneous:**

Ultraman Belial, Hakaider, Belzeus, Majin Daruga, King Neo Descal,

… **and many others**

 **Yes, there are too many Toku Heroes and Toku Villains to count for this crossover. However, the story will continue on quite smoothly as possible, because this is expected to be a bit dark story.**

 **Still, this is just a preview on the characters, but the story will be started later one. I have decided that after I publish a chapter on MVt, I will the next one for DVT. To the readers, please send your suggestions and first impressions on the story!**

 **Get ready for 2017, because it is going to be one huge year, with this and MVT on the line…**

 **Before I forget, here are some fateful disclaimers:**

 **The author of this work (me) of fanfiction does not, and shall not, claim property over these respective characters. The characters of DC Comics (Justice League, Teen Titans, etc.) are all rightful properties of Warner Brothers Entertainment Inc., while the characters of Tokusatsu belong to the following: Super Sentai, Kamen Rider, Metal Hero and several Toku characters (Akumaizer, Inazuman, etc.) are ALL owned by Toei Company, Ltd, Ultraman, along with several kyodai heroes (though not all of them) respectfully belong to Tsuburaya Productions, the Chouseishin Series, along with other future heroes, belong to Toho Co., Ltd.**

 **All rights reserved.**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

Do you want to hear a story? I can tell you a story. This is a story of how heroes are made, how they fight evil, how they do their best to stop the villains, and… _how they lose_.

Our story begins with the acknowledgement of the existence of multiple universes. Our main focus here will be exactly two universes, one parallel to each other, though some question the existence of the other, whether it be true or not. Regardless, these two universes share a different history, however, what makes both of them similarly alike, is that both of these universes are still struggling with their own age-old conflict of good versus evil. But however, in one universe, the heroes are triumphant, almost winning any battle their respective villains can throw at them. In the other, it is the exact opposite. Yes, in that world, the battle for good and evil rages on, yet however, the forces of evil greatly overwhelm the likes of that of the other universe; in other words, the villains gain the upper hand in everything that the heroes do. To be fair, there are 'heroes' on both sides, and now, these people are still struggling to fight for the truth, justice, and freedom of that world.

But wait…how did it all come to that in the first place? How did the heroes lose and villains win? How did this universe suffer all of this?

The answer dates back to the early days of heroes, who protected the then-recovering city of Japan. Having survived the nuclear attacks brought about by the Allied Powers in 1945, several Japanese people who supported the Nazi movement led by Adolf Hitler during World War 2 decided to continue their evil doings, eventually forming a new organization that spreads fear into the hearts of people up to this very day, the organization known as the Sacred Hegemony Of Cycle Kindred Evolutionary Realm…. **SHOCKER**.

Shocker was one of that world's biggest evil groups that had ever existed, dominating over the world using their advanced knowledge of different sciences in different fields. Through this, they managed to create one of their most prized creations, and, one of their most brutal weapons ever created: kaijin (meaning humanoid monsters). They were created using the Shocker scientists' top knowledge, and with them, they wrecked havoc throughout the 1950s. The first person they tested these abominations on is…one of the first superheroes in Japan that pre-dated Riders, Sentai, and Ultraman. His name was…Gekko Kamen.

Gekko Kamen (known in English as Moonlight Mask) was one of the first superheroes in duty that protected the Earth for many years. He began operating around 1958 and supposedly defeated his enemy around 1959. However, on that same year…he vanished, never to be seen again. But, after many years of speculation, the confusion ended when Gekko Kamen…died.

His death would spell bad luck not just for the heroes protecting the Earth, but for the forces of good itself…

The bad luck comes from nearly most of the numbers associated with Gekko Kamen's death. Every number plays a role.

On the 3rd day of September, 1959, Shocker had been working on a new kaijin that will soon destroy any hero that comes in its path. Doctor Shinigami ordered the scientists to continure giving life to this kaijin. Through advanced molecular genetics, they've selected the perfect traits to be added for its purpose, such as razor-sharp claws, bulletproof skin, and invisibility. After two hours, on the exact time of 8 o'clock in the morning, the kaijin known as Yugros was given life. It had the appearance of a four-foot tall, black lizard, with a carapace of steel, claws extending from its fingers, razor sharp fangs, scales as strong as chain-link armor, and webbed legs, much like a flying lizard's, that gave it extreme speed. One of Shocker's elite generals, Colonel Zol, demanded that they should deploy it immediately into the battlefield, to lure Gekko Kamen into their advances, while Shinigami, however, decided for something more…superstitious. He planned it to use it on the next day, with superstitious chances.

Then…September 4, 1959, 8:00 AM, it happened. Shocker then sent Yugros to attack Kanazawa, a small town and the capital city of the Ishikawa Prefecture. Just as expected, Gekko Kamen showed up, and dealt with his with much ease, that is, until a stroke of bad luck came in and Yugros slit his elbow and used his strong feet to break the femurs on his two legs, bringing him down to his knees. Knowing that the villains had gained some luck, he shot him twice in order to break through his shell, but thanks to Shocker's genetic engineering, he managed to tank every single shot he took. He then uses up the last of his ammunition, but at that exact moment, Ambassador Hell of Shocker arrives just in time to take him to Shocker's custody. He, along with Yugros, brought him back to Shocker's base, around 10:00 AM.

There, he was kept in prison, had his limbs broken by Shocker Combatmen, who then beat him while he's in chains and is completely unable to control his extremities. Finally, at 3:57 PM, twenty seconds before the ill-fated moment, the Great Leader of Shocker arrives into the cell, where Gekko Kamen is battered and bleeding after the torture done to him by the Shocker Combatmen. In his right hand, he holds a 29-inch katana, and in his left hand, he holds a whetstone, coated with a thin layer of oil. The katana he holds on his hand is written with an inscription, written in kanji, and glowing green. The inscription reads:

地球の英雄たちが今、そして永遠に絶望の中に住んでいますように。

 **Chikyū no eiyū-tachi ga ima, soshite eien ni zetsubō no naka ni sunde imasu yō ni.**

 **May Earth's Heroes live in Despair, now and for all eternity.**

"With this cursed blade, every hero that will come after you will suffer extreme pain, suffering, agony, torment, and much more threats than what is to come. You will see why…we had to bring you here."

"As long as evil exists…good will always come to protect it!" he retaliates.

"Not anymore. With your death, the entire world will be ours to inherit! Everyone in the world will suffer under our wrath, and there will be no one there to stop it! Now then…"

He prepares the cursed blade, with it inscription glowing vibrantly.

"… **PERISH**!"

He thrusts his sword into Gekko Kamen's abdomen, puncturing its way through his weakened body. All he could do now is squirm scream, knowing that the end has come. It did not come just for him, but every single hero that will follow.

"Ichi" he announces as he stabs him for the first time. Soon, he stabs him yet again, this time in another region of the abdomen.

"Ni."

He counts in Japanese as he stabs him yet again.

"San."

"Shi."

"Go"

"Roku"

"Shichi"

"Hachi"

"Kyu!"

By the end of the counting, he has stabbed him nine times. As he loses blood fast, he says his last words.

"Heroes of Earth…I am dying…keep fighting…no matter what…for this planet…is ours to protect…"

And with that, he inhales one last time…

…and never exhales again.

The Great Leader of Shocker, now victorious for his first kill, raises the now bloody sword, blood dripping in small drops. As the first drop falls hits the ground, the clock finally gongs, announcing that the hour had come, for all the heroes of Earth to be doomed…

September 4, 1954, 4:00 PM. Gekko Kamen is dead…

…and his death would spell disaster for the rest of Earth's heroes…

…for all of them are doomed…

…doomed to defeat…

… _villains win, heroes lose_ …

…and nothing will ever be the same again…

…but is there still hope?

…hope that everything will be back to normal?

…hope that heroes will rise back up to the challenge?

…hope that the people could still strive everyday too hard, just to fight for the sake of it?

… _hope in the midst of darkness?_

...

…..

….

…..

…

….

…

…..

 **SIXTY-THREE YEARS LATER**

 **THE SIXTH OF JANUARY, THE YEAR TWO THOUSAND TWENTY-TWO**

"So Dad…is that everything you know?"

This is the question asked by a young, teenage girl, around the age of sixteen. She had black hair; black, chinky eyes, and wore a black jacket over a red t-shirt, with grey, tattered jeans. The emblem on the left of her jacket is a bright, black-colored R, indicating that she is in some part of resistance force.

"That is all there is to know, sweetie." he replied.

He had black hair, black eyes, a roughly-shaved beard, and a rather round face. He wore a camouflage t-shirt, a black coat with the same emblem in it, and black pants suitable for an army soldier.

"How did you know all of this? How did you know about everything that happened back during the time of Gekko Kamen? Where did you pick up all those information?" asked the girl.

"Erika, your grandfather was nothing more than a pretty obsessed person. Every time he would see a Kamen Rider, riding the wind in his bike, or a team of Sentai summoning all their power to defeat monsters, or Ultramen, scaling up to gigantic sizes to help save us from kaiju, he would always be reminded of the good fight his foremen taught him."

His watch then beeped, indicating that had received a message. He knew where it was from. He then swiped the touchscreen phone, revealing it to be a video call. The video then showed a man of American descent, appearing to be in his mid-forties, wearing a green beret with the same letter R in it, and is wearing a black army uniform.

"General, I'll be there in a jiffy."

"Good day, Mr. Ikamoto. We've got a serious mission today. I know you're aware of that."

"Yes, I know. I was just…"

"Spending time with your teenage daughter again? Should you be focused on today's mission?"

"Come on, Commander Jefferson. Shouldn't we have a bit of leisure time before we go to war?"

"What you and your people are doing is for the sake of the entire world. If you want to take down the Conglomerate's ass, you better get ready every single damn second. Do you understand?"

"Yes, commander, I'll be right there, copy that."

"Over and out."

As soon as the call ended, he then stood up and went to the door outside the room. Erika then turned to greet her father goodbye.

"So the big boss called you up again."

"Yes, and it is an important mission, because your mother is involved in this as well."

"You mean…"

"Yes."

"Is it good or bad?"

"Good. Mom's recovered some sort of technology that could help us win this war. We'll just hop that Hero's Luck doesn't come by us any minute, because what she found deemed so much interest into the Resistance leaders' brains."

"Just like every day, eh? Stealing from the Conglomerate."

"Look, sweetie, this is an urgent matter right now. You know she is the Hope of this Resistance force, and I, being her all-loving husband, would take any risk just to save her. I've got to go right now, a this urgent moment, because at any time, the Conglomerate's lackeys will catch up to her."

"Well, if that is that, then goodbye then. Good luck on the mission."

"Like always."

She then waved her father goodbye, knowing that by any time…he may or may not see his father again, considering every risk there is with anything involving stealing from the Conglomerate. She knows how hard it is for someone to get something that crucial from the damn organization, she hoped, and that it may help the Resistance win the war.

She then walked towards a desk with a laptop on it, and she opened it up. The laptop contained information every single hero that had ever lived on this planet. Besides, all of it is public knowledge. Everyone in the Resistance must have information this sufficient in order to combat what could be the Conglomerate's biggest weapons: the old heroes.

"I know you are safe, dad." she says to herself.

 **Author's Note:**

 **And that…is the start of what could possibly be my darkest story yet. Judging from how everything is turning out, with everyone living in some sort of dystopia, it would be a god setup for this story. Dark themes have practically been my favorite things to write about, that of which I could not write into my other fics…yet.**

 **This chapter is also where I did some research over the internet. For the record, here's what I did research on:**

 **The first Tokusatsu hero in Japan – Gekko Kamen, better known as Moonlight Mask, is a viable option. For those in the readers' circle unfamiliar, he is Japan's first superhero that appeared on television screens, and aired from the year 1958 to the year 1959 (which in the story, is the year of his death). Many sources cite him as the first ever Tokusatsu superhero, though not the first superhero, since that belongs to…wait…it is still in debate. Nevertheless, he** ** _is_** **the first Tokusatsu superhero (pre-dating Ultraman) and this would set off a domino effet that would lead to the current dystopian sitation.**

 **The superstitious numbers – First off, the number four. In Japan, four is considered an unlucky number as it is often pronounced as** ** _shi_** **, which corresponds to death. Next is September, the** ** _9_** ** _th_** **** **month. Nine, like four, is also an unlucky number in Japan, since it is pronounced as** ** _ku_** **, which means pain, agony, or suffering, hence the pain, agony, and suffering of heroes' defeat. The last part is the year, 1959. If you add the last two digits together, you get 14, another unlucky number due to 4, again. Hence, all those superstitious numbers add up to a massive amount of bad luck, which led to the heroes' loss.**

 **Now THAT was some large infodump. However, research, at times, is not that important to the story, but it's a matter of 'see, I didn't make most of it up', and this is kinda minor.**

 **But still, I would want you to continue supporting my story and I hope that you like it. The Justice League and the rest of the DC superheroes aren't going up until around the next part.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **-ItsMeVader, LOVE ONLY-**

 **January 7, 2017**


	3. Chapter 1 (INCOMPLETE)

**NOTE: THIS IS JUST A SNEAK PEEK, MADE DUE TO MY INTENSE CASE OF WRITER'S BLOCK AND MY SICKNESS. THIS WAS MADE IN ORDER FOR YOU TO HAVE A GLIMPSE OF WHAT IS TO COME. NOTE THAT THE ACTUAL CHAPTER 1 WILL BE MUCH LONGER.**

 **Chapter 1: Escape from the Conglomerate**

Time was running out. All the blaring lights, the sirens, and the loud speakers are just the noise that sent off warnings to any soldiers' ears. The grey hallway has always been passed by several Shocker Combatmen or other underlings of various organizations. Normally, people walk around this hallway just to make it through the various areas around the facility. Now, the hallway seemed just as dark, and only the red light illuminates from the corners to provide anyone vision for passing through. But all of that cares, since knowing that the situation could be dire, unless you're this woman.

A woman, appearing to be in her late thirties or early forties, is running across the hallways, making quick steps as she runs by. She appears to have short, ebony black hair, round brown eyes, and is wearing a black jumpsuit with a plunging neckline, exposing her cleavage. Attached to the back of the jumpsuit are a katana holder with a katana in it and an M6 Carbine Rifle with a miniature grenade launcher. Attached to her legs include two Heckler and Koch MP9's, the strongest submachine guns developed by the Resistance. Her slightly sexy, yet muscular build was one of those bodies needed in order to take on the Conglomerate without the use of whatever henshin devices available to man. There was no need for mechanical or mystical improvement, for she had already improved on such an uncounted span of time.

As she runs towards a metallic door with a big C on it, she soon hears something familiar from behind. Turns out, it was the screeches from several men in black suits with a dark skeletal design, and are donning black, skeletal masks. Knowing who exactly are those who are coming, she then turns around, and cocks up her two .50 Magnum pistols from the sides of her belt, aiming at the running men.

"More than seventy years have passed and you never changed a single bit."

She then pulls the triggers on her pistols and the bullets soon fly swiftly like a cheetah, passing through the heads of two Combatmen, ending with them collapsing to the floor. The sound of gunshots soon filled the air as one of them is soon hit in the head, several of the Combatmen soon tripped over a dead one, but she then fires two more rounds at them, this time aiming for their chests. One of them manages to get really close enough to her, but she know how to fight dirty, with a single kick to the groin, added with her own strength worth five years of intense training. Her knee then hits the combatman like a bullet, and then, a right hook soon hits his skull painfully, and as soon as he begins stepping back, she cocks up her pistol and pulls the trigger straight for the head, then _bang_ , was all that is left to end his wasted life. As more of the same combatmen soon approach her, she then hurriedly rushes to the door, knowing they would catch up to her after some time, then placing her hand holding a red holographic card towards the control system. The card contained the fingerprint of a certain combatman, but that one is already enough to guarantee passage at any point in the base.

"Come on… do your worst…"

"ACCESS GRANTED"

With that, the two metallic sides of the door, with the C joining the right side, retract outwards to its source, eventually leading to the next partition of the hallway. She quickly gets the card that she used and rushes through it swiftly, but the men, still wanting the thought of her death their heads, rush like mad zombies towards the door, as one of them gets too close, only for a bullet to rush through his head as the two metallic doors begin to close, letting out a moderate _thud_ in the end.

She then breathes a sigh of relief, then returns her handguns to her belt, knowing she'd had enough to use for later. The corridor she was in had no Conglomerate openings, but she'd know to stay alert, because any time, a random Conglomerate officer could get to her, knowing that she had attracted too much attention by this time.

"Damn, these never get too old."

She then picks up her communication earphone and places it on her ear, and presses a silver button on the earphone, turning it on.

"This is Hope. Do you copy, Dragon?"

Immediately, a response came from the other end, its voice somewhat masculine.

"Hope, this is Dragon."

"Report me on the situation. Any updates from the team?"

"I think you should listen to what Goblin has to say."

"Goblin, always Goblin, isn't it? When will you ever give the brain a chance to rest?"

"Hope, this is Goblin speaking," Goblin's voice sounded a bit deep but sounded like someone resembling a common nerd.

She then let a nearly inaudible sigh. To her, Goblin had been a crucial part of the Resistance since its foundation. However, his purpose to the team seems so high that she could always hear his voice every time they engage in many sorts of conversations. There had not been a time when Goblin would interrupt a normal conversation with one of her teammates. She may be fed up with him, but she still considers him that important.

"Fine, Goblin, what kinds of smart shit do you have for me right now?"

"Hope, you definitely won't believe what me and the rest of the team got their hands on right now."

Hearing this immediately caught her attention. Anything as significant as that could mean two things. One, it could be some sort of new gimmick that they could've stolen from them. During the last five years, the Conglomerate's biggest minds have just gotten bigger, with advanced knowledge, technology, and most of all, strategy, that rivals the greatest minds of the Resistance. Two, it could be something that they could exploit from the Conglomerate. The choices could range from their weak spot or even a miniature self-destruct button to every single Conglomerate base around the world, though she herself knows that they wouldn't be so dumb to carve such a last resort like that.

"Whatever that is, report it to me immediately!"

"This…thingy, if I were to describe it, looks some sort of energy generator. It differs a lot, since during our last ditch-in effort with the big C, I took down notes of the appearance of the generators, and they never looked like this."

"Like what exactly? Did you ever try and activate them? If you did, they could…"

"That is why I wanted to talk to you about. We're planning on moving this big thing outside the hangar and into the runway. We'll try and find something, such as an extension cord, that could connect it to the main hangar's power supply. Besides, if we manage to hijack this, we could find a new way to do things."

"You're insane."

"I mean, you don't know how many things we can do out of this machine."

"Then why didn't you even steal the rest of the Conglomerate's power generators?"

"You know how impossible that is. According to my calculations…"

"Stop saying calculations, Goblin. You are one of the biggest brains in the Resistance and not some sort of robot."

"But…"

She then lets out a sigh, knowing indeed how this conversation can go. She could be attacked anytime, so this time, everything that he says must be straightforward.

"Fine, I'm letting you guys use the generator. Good thing too, since my husband's coming over with the much-needed reinforcements."

"Thank you!"

"Something you'd expect from the hope of the Resistance."

Just as she had finished conversing with Goblin, she suddenly hears, from a certain distance from the corridor. Though she had no heightened sentences, judging from her own presence and how she managed to beat down those henchmen, they knew they would catch her attention. From there, she could sense something…sinister going on.

"Hold on, someone's coming."

"It has to be the Conglomerate. No doubt they could've discovered your presence by this time."

"I know. Now, get the rest of the team to take the generator outside that facility. No time to explain right now, because…"

She then puts the communicator back in her utility belt, just as soon as the two figures formally make their appearance. The first one had a green-and purple appearance, whose chestplate bore a grape-like design, and its helmet was that of a dragonic motif, while the other had a more, reddish appearance, with a helmet that had green eyes and resembled that of a stag beetles. The gun he appears to be holding had a design similar to a diamond. The moment she sees the two, she gets the headphone and presses the red button on it.

"If it isn't the Hope of the Resistance…"

The moment she had heard that statement from the red masked warrior, she instantly knew that mentioning her title as the Hope like that only led her to get angry.

"…right now, I'm about to kick these sons of guns straight up their asses."

She let out a strong cry before finally taking on the two Riders herself. She gets out her katana and begins to slash twice against the red Rider. After two slashes, she immediately turns to the second Rider, whose gun had already been maxed out and ready for firing. A purple energy charge begins to come out of it, but before he could even fire it, she uses her katana to knock the weapon out of its aim, instead firing it straight at the red warrior's helmet. The blast was enough to knock him off, but he soon got back and readied his own blaster. Realizing the situation they are putting her in, she turns back and immediately ducks, which the green Rider dodges. She then rushes towards the red Rider, with her katana in hand, and slashes him twice. The moment when he then pulls out a card from the gun, she immediately kicks it out of his hand, before rolling to the left and taking the card. The red warrior then tries to shoot her, but she then points the card in his aim.

"Trust me, you don't wanna shoot this little baby, alright? Especially since it'll release something you'd wish you never released."

At that instant quote, the red Rider began to lower his gun, but as soon as he had lowered it, the green Rider almost shot the card out of her hand, and now lunging to the left, she puts the card into her utility belt and grabs the submachine-gun from her left leg, then aims it at him. She then pulls the trigger, releasing grey bullets made from platinum, and the flurry of them hits him hard. The bullets, however, knock through the smaller, unarmored portions of the suit, effectively passing through them. The Rider's hip was severely perforated by the bullets, thereby making the blood flow out. Keeping his hand over his hips, he tries to aim the gun at her, but she manages to rush towards him, then using her strength, she grabs him and throws his body at the red Rider.

Little do they know, the so-called 'Hope of the Resistance' has a sinister dark side embedded in her heart. The sinister smile she gives them immediately makes them flinch.

As both collapse to the ground, she then rushes towards them, katana in hand, and once she reaches the two bodies, she immediately uses it to slash all the way into the green Rider's neck. Immediately, the green Rider de-transforms into a man in a black coat, and as soon as she grabs his body and tosses it back, she looks towards the red Rider, fury emanating in her vision, and soon, she begins to use the katana to slit the red Rider's throat. Blood begins to come out of it, and soon after, he de-transforms into his human form. She then gives off a smile similar to a serial killer and less of a warrior, and all he could do was reel back as his neck begins to bleed even more. Finally, using her katana, she raises her katana in the air as the man in the black coat watches from afar.

 **SKLASH!**

The body of the red Rider becomes lifeless as she then approaches his waist, deactivating the belt and taking a card out of it. The card is revealed to bear the image of a stag beetle with a diamond on it. She then turns around to face the man in the coat, already starting to crawl away from the scene, before she pulls out her pistol and…

 **BANG!**

The bullet zooms in like a peregrine falcon and hits straight through his chest, making him collapse almost immediately. After she takes the card and puts it in her utility belt, she approaches the now lifeless man, flips his body over, with the belt facing in front of her, and approaches the belt in his waist, still bearing the deactivated lock. She then presses a button on the lock, detaching it from the belt, and takes it off.

 **LOCK OFF**

After she takes the cards and the Lockseed, she then walks out of the room, leaving the two lifeless Riders for dead. As she walks towards the door, she places the card key into the scanner next to the door, which soon opened. A split second later, the doors closed.

Once she had arrived at the next corridor, she soon opened up her PDA. The device contained a map of the entire facility, from the runway, to the generators from which Goblin and the team had located the machine, the control room, and the internal troop holdings. Realizing that the door in front of her will lead directly to the runway, from which she will have to expect a massive battlefront. She then attempted to open up the communication function on the PDA, but suddenly, she begins to slowly put her hand down and places the PDA back in her pocket, knowing that someone could strike. This is the last are before the exit, after all, and she exactly did not want any other unwanted guests pestering her. She then looks around, hoping to find any sight of these heroes.

Then, suddenly, out of the shadows, two warriors, slashed straight through her chest, knocking her backwards. She immediately pulls out her katana and begins to slash through the warriors. The warriors appeared to be ninja-like, one blue and one yellow, both male, and both had some simple design. Fortunately, she gets back up and slashes them both two times each, then grabs the blue warrior by the chest, and throws it at the yellow warrior. Katana in hand, she grabs it and stabs the blue and yellow warriors at the same time. Blood begins to ooze out of their bodies, and with that, she leaves and goes for the exit, but before she did that, she takes their respective swords from the Rangers' sheaths.

"This'll probably work for me next time…"

Once she reaches the exit, behind her was the large hangar building, colored dark silver, and with a large letter C on it. In front of her, there was the runway, from which she would be expecting her teammates. After a few minutes, she immediately catches wind of the rest of them, rolling the 'generator' and both Dragon and Goblin firing back at…Kamen Riders Faiz and Ex-Aid. Knowing what to do, she rushes towards the team, her two swords in her hands, as Faiz fires a yellow blast from his miniature cellphone-like device and Ex-Aid, in his Level 3 Sports Gamer form, flings two wheel-like blades at their targets, only to be intercepted by Hope, as she slashes the two wheels out of the way and she counters the blast with the two swords. After blocking the two, she enters her fighting stance and turns around to the rest of the team, trying to get the 'generator' out of the hangar.

"So, any new updates?"

"Nothing much."

"How many of you guys are left?"

"No one's hurt, except for Zombie, whose left arm was hit with one of those wheels, though fortunately, we managed to bandage it all up successfully. However, he's in no condition to fight."

Goblin let turned aside to reveal a teenage boy with blonde hair and black eyes, wearing a combat uniform, still seated in the generator, holding a pistol in

"Good thing, so about the others?"

"Everybody's doing fine."

"Very good, Goblin. Now let's take 'em out."

She then looks at the two Riders, her face already sweating and the grip on her swords fastened very tightly. Using her senses, she began to analyze who should take out who.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Damn that Writer's Block.**

 **I mean, to me, it's normal to get Writer's Block once in a while, because I am a very busy person (school, fandom duties, watching Rider shows and some DC Shows), but however, I will always find a little bit of time to finish this book, and my other, already successful book, judging from how much I've put my effort in to it.**

 **I apologize if this is past my deadline, but the reason progress in this story is so slow is because in my opinion, I'm more determined to finish MVT than this fic, since it has been only around this year while MVT is about to reach its first anniversary and the second arc hasn't even started yet, and I have stated before that I must finish that fic within this year. Surely this may not be finished within the year, but maybe it will be finished next year.**

 **So stay tuned for the updates on when the final chapter 1 will be announced. Until then, try lending out a hand in pre-reviewing everything before I publish the final chapter 1.**


End file.
